Cartas de amores trocados
by Holly.Polge
Summary: Bella passou por uma situação traumática e deixou uma amiga longe, agora envia-lhe cartas sempre que pode, mas o que acontece quando é Edward que recebe uma dessas cartas? Eles vão conhecer-se e algo pode mudar. O amor atravessa oceanos BxE


_Cartas de amores trocados_

Capítulo I

**Bella POV**

"_Querida Alice,_

_As coisas pioraram desde a última vez que te escrevi. Não tenho mais como sair de casa, qualquer passo que dê sinto uma sensação de perseguição. Não posso mais estar sozinha, não posso mais, porque sinto o medo apoderar-se de mim. Não é como se eu estivesse a dramatizar tudo o que se passou ou é? Só queria que a minha vida fosse um pouco mais normal ou então que continuasse estranha, mas para o lado positivo. Queria que existisse um príncipe, um cavalo branco e uma fada que deixasse tudo ainda mais perfeito... _

_Beijos, Bella"_

Dobrei a carta para Alice e coloquei-a no interior do envelope, selando-o. Escrever-lhe tinha sido realmente uma boa ideia. Não era tão delicioso quanto tê-la comigo, mas era melhor que não a ter de todo. Quem inventou a distância não conhecia a dor da saudade, a dor de não ter a quem contar cada segundo do seu dia. Preciso da minha melhor amiga aqui e não a um oceano de distância...

- Bella, posso entrar? – pediu o meu pai.

- Claro, Charlie – assenti – Passa-se alguma coisa?

- Não, só vim avisar que vou a La Push, tenho que acertar umas coisas com o Billy para a pescaria de domingo – confessou coçando a cabeça - Precisas de alguma coisa?

Pensei por um segundo... ele podia levar a minha carta até aos correios, não era?

- Hum... por acaso preciso – disse, enquanto escrevinhava rapidamente no envelope a morada de Alice – Leva isto aos correios, por favor.

Charlie segurou a carta e leu o destinatário, abanando a cabeça.

- Devias arranjar amigos novos por cá. Esta Alice com toda a certeza já tem amigos novos – comentou, mas saiu de seguida.

Eu não ligava ao que Charlie dizia sobre Alice ou mesmo sobre qualquer outro tema ou pessoa. Charlie menosprezava a amizade, a verdadeira amizade. Levantei-me da cadeira e lancei-me para a cama, fechei os olhos e trauteei uma canção.

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other_

_To have, to hold_

Comecei a sentir o peso do sono sobre mim. A noite anterior não tinha sido das melhores da minha vida, os pesadelos eram cruéis demais. Não era _ele_, agora os pesadelos eram com qualquer homem. Talvez fosse um trauma, não sei dizer... o que sei é tudo teria sido muito mais simples se nunca o tivesse conhecido.

Sabia que não podia ficar neste sufoco para sempre, principalmente quando já estava longe o suficiente dele. O pior era que agora não era só ele que me aterrorizava. E se todos os outros homens fossem como ele? E se todos tentassem...

Os meus pensamentos ficaram soltos, pensar naquilo fazia-me mal. Levantei-me abruptamente, tão abruptamente que senti uma dor aguda de cabeça. Fechei os olhos com força até que passou.

- Não dormir, Bella... só tens que ficar acordada, não pode ser assim tão díficil – falei para mim mesma enquanto descia até à cozinha.

Quando cheguei ao último degrau coloquei mal o pé e acabei no chão, com um braço a sangrar.

- Ahhh, pára de ser assim, desastrada– resmunguei para mim mesma.

Levantei-me e fui até a pia. Passei o braço por água e em seguida preparei um dos meus batidos preferidos... morango e banana.

**Edward POV**

_Dias depois..._

Uma carta? Bella Swan?

Comecei a rasgar o envelope. A carta não era destinada a mim e sim a uma tal de Alice Brandon, mas a morada era minha, portanto... a carta era minha. Dentro do envelope havia um papel azulado e uma letra pequena e apertada.

Comecei a ler a carta silenciosamente, só para mim, só para os meus botões.

Ri baixo.

- Príncipe... cavalo branco... fada?

Mas quem é que ainda acredita em contos de fadas? Em felizes para sempre? E em frágeis donzelas?

- Pelo amor de Deus... que criança é que escreveria uma coisa destas? – questionei-me alto.

- Quem é a criança, Ed? – perguntou Emmett entrando de rompante na sala.

Acenei-lhe como que a dizer-lhe que "não era nada que merecesse interesse", mas a curiosidade dele era mais que muita e acabei por lhe explicar que havia uma carta não direccionada a mim, mas à minha morada e deixei-o lê-la.

- Ela parece um bocado desesperada – comentou quando acabou de ler a carta.

Pensei por um segundo. Realmente, ela parecia triste no início da carta, falando em sentir-se perseguida e com medo, mas isso não era da minha conta.

- Devias responder-lhe – concluiu Emmett atirando a carta para cima do sofá.

Agarrei-a e coloquei-a no interior do envelope outra vez.

- Para quê? – perguntei.

- Sei lá, ela deve querer uma resposta, não é? Se está tão aflita – disse – Além disso, ela não deve saber que se enganou na morada.

Pensei no que Emmett tinha dito, talvez ele tivesse razão. E se ela... Bella, quisesse uma resposta? E se ela _precisasse_ da resposta?

- Tens razão, vou escrever-lhe a explicar que se enganou – acabei por dizer já a meio das escadas para o andar de cima. Parei e olhei para baixo – Hey, Emmett... faz de conta que a casa é tua.

Quando cheguei ao escritório, sentei-me e comecei a escrever uma carta para Bella.

"_Bella,_

_Lamento ter que te dizer isto, mas eu não sou a Alice e esta não é a sua casa. Penso que te tenhas enganado na morada, uma vez que aqui só vivo eu. Estou a responder-te só porque parecias aflita na tua carta e achei por bem que soubesses que a tal Alice não a recebeu. Talvez devas ter mais cuidado da próxima vez que escreveres a alguém..._

_Atenciosamente, Edward Cullen"_

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

Olá! Bem, essa é a minha primeira fic de sempre ;) Então espero que sejam compreensivos. A ideia nasceu do nada, estava aqui e pensei nisso. Este capítulo é assim pequeno, mas é só para que conheçam a nossa Bella e o nosso Edward.

O passado da Bella é bem complicado e o Edward... bem, o Edward tem uma vida fácil, mas ele é um amor de pessoa, garanto.

Espero reviews, preciso delas, porque sem reviews não haverá próximo capítulo ;P

Beijo, amores ;*


End file.
